


No Less

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a rambling drabble where I muse about how Castiel might see Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Less

In 1940, Castiel saved Steve from something, little skinny sickly Steve, because he could see that his was a soul that deserved to be saved. Or maybe Steve’s been tempted by a demon and renounced it and Cas saved him from possession. Anyway, Cas quietly watched Steve from afar as he tried and tries to enlist, as he met Erksine, as he became Captain America. This time, he didn’t save Steve when the plane plummeted into the frozen sea: it was a natural death, a good and meaningful death, and he thought that this was Steve’s  destiny all along, but then he didn't die. He stayed there, buried in the ice, alive but asleep. Cas continued to watch over him, patient and passive, as decades passed and the world forgot.  
  
Cas never had more faith in the ineffable plan than he did the day the humans found Steve Rogers. The world was about to break, tormented and upset by earthly evils; they needed their champion again, the one they hadn’t known was waiting and ready all this time.  
  
He followed Steve. Watched him. Listened to him. Wished he could still feel the conviction that was stitched into the fiber of Steve’s soul. It was wrong, near idolatry, but his Father was absent, his brothers had fallen, and he so longed for guidance. He wanted to reach for him, appear to him, speak and ask him, Am I doing right? but Steve carried so much sadness and responsibility that Cas felt it would be wrong to ask him to share another burden.  
  
These humans. Steve. Dean. They fought and they fell and they rose, time and time again. They suffered terrible injuries—betrayal, heartache, even death—and still, they fought. Still, they loved.  
  
Castiel was determined to do no less.


End file.
